


❖ Tangled in all the ivy

by notgukkie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), maze runner
Genre: Newt - Freeform, Other, The Death Cure, death cure, maze runner - Freeform, minewt, the death cure deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgukkie/pseuds/notgukkie
Summary: "Did i ever tell you about, when i broke my leg? It was way back in the maze. I'd just come up in the box, just like all the other guys. Didn't know where i was, didn't know who i was, you know? And even though all my memories were gone, I could still feel, that something was missing. You know? Felt empty. I-i just couldn't hack that. I couldn't take it. So one morning I- i got up early, and i stuck out into the maze. I went in and found the tallest wall i could, and i climbed up there and.. i jumped off it. Course i got completely tangled up in all the ivy. Snapped my leg in three different places, like a proper shank. Landed hard on the floor, I thought that was it. Then Minho found me, somehow. He picked me up and took me back to the glade. And we never told any one the truth about what happened."





	❖ Tangled in all the ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much this is just my version of the time Newt tried to end his life. (Based off the deleted scene in 'The Death Cure')

Newt woke up. He didn't know how he _actually_ did it, but he woke up early just like he planned.

 

The night before, Newt realised he just couldn't take it anymore. He did think so himself quite often about how and who he was before he got his memories wiped and sent into the maze. He used to think that maybe he could be that person again.. Or he could just become no one.

He couldn't take it, couldn't bare it. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in an awful place like this, Always feeling like something was missing. Whether it was family, a part of himself or even just one person. He couldn't deal with it anymore.

\--

So when he woke up early the next morning. When the sun was still down but the gate was about to open, when the maze would be free to explore, he quietly jumped out of his hammock. The air was bitter, colder than any morning air he'd experienced since he joined the maze.

He didn't even bother writing a note, he just walked up and stood in front of the wall. Newt knew that Minho would be up any time soon to explore the maze. So he grew impatient waiting for the it to open up, so he could run in without anyone noticing. He thought to himself, 'If i go in, there is no going back. It's either i do it or i stay here and i feel like i'm going out of my freaking mind.'

Then he heard it, the loud rumbling of the maze opening. As soon as the gate was big enough for him to fit through, he ran in. He kept running, for about a minute. Then he stopped when he found that tallest wall he could see. He knew there was no going back, even if he wanted to, there was no way he would be able to navigate his way back. He walked up to the wall and pressed his hand against the ivy. He held onto it and tugged on it to make sure it could handle his weight. (Even though Newt weighed the least out of all the gladers.) He pressed a foot against the wall, and began climbing. Echos of Newt's deep breaths were all that could be heard throughout the maze.

Once he reached the top, He took a deep breath. He felt terrified, for once. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes.. That's when he took a step off and started plummeting toward the floor. Suddenly, his leg got all caught up in the ivy, His eyes widened in horror as he knew what was about to happen. The ivy softened his fall, But still snapped his leg in three different places.

He hit the ground hard.

He screamed in pain. Not just from the breaks in his leg but from also falling on his shoulder and back. He gripped onto his leg tightly as he grinded his teeth. "Somebody help me!" He cried in pain. Full tears and all. He hadn't acted this vulnerable in front of anyone in the maze so far. 

When a bit of time passed and nobody had come to rescue him, He knew it was the end. Nobody was going to save him. Well that was what he wanted, didn't he? He came out here to _die._ He just didn't imagine that it would hurt this much. Dying was never really a fear of Newt's. Even before the maze, although he didn't know it, He was always the glue that held everything and everyone together. 

He whimpered in pain and closed his eyes, he was going to give in and let death consume him. But everything changed when Minho ran around the corner and saw Newt lying there, groaning and crying. " _Newt_?" He said in confusion. "What are you doi-" He stopped talking as he realised what was wrong. "Newt!" He ran over and kneeled down beside his friend. "Newt! Look at me buddy.. Look at me." He panicked. Newt had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I thought i could do it Minho, I thought i could end it all. But i can't even do that right." He whimpered. Minho looked shocked. He couldn't believe that this innocent kid was trying to hurt himself. 

"What the hell happened?!" He asked. "Well, I-i, Tried to jump off the wall but my leg..- The ivy.." He was interrupted by a groan of pain. Minho looked down at his leg, and saw that it was snapped. It was quite noticeable. "Come on, It's still early, Lets head back before anyone notices you're out here. If Gally finds out-"

 

"I know," Newt yelled. "Oh My God!! Is it supposed to hurt like this?!" He screamed.

Minho panicked, he didn't know what to do. "Come on, lets get you back."

Newt nodded.

"Can you stand up?" Minho tried to pull on Newt's arms but newt just couldn't move.

"Alright then." Minho bent down and lifted up Newt bridal style. and started walking back as newt groaned in pain. 

 

 

"I'm sorry Minho.." Newt said before he blacked out.

 

Later that day, Newt woke up on a bed in the small medical wing they had. It was made out of wood and straw, but it looked pretty good. Newt's eyes fluttered open as he saw Minho sitting next to him. "Newt? He's awake!" Minho shouted. 

Newt rubbed his eyes, "Jesus Minho, can you get any louder?" The English boy complained. "Sorry, how do you feel?" 

"Like i just fell off a wall and broke my leg." They both chuckled.

Newt looked down and saw bandages around his leg. "What happened?"

"Well after you blacked out, i got you back to the glade. And i guess we were given some supplies that kinda helped them fix you up." Newt nodded.

"Wait. you didn't tell them.. did you?" Newt asked. "Don't worry man, They think you slept walked." Minho replied.

"Thanks buddy.".. "Hey Newt."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't ever do that again." Minho said with a tear in his eyes.

"I promise, i won't" Newt took a deep breath, maybe all he needed was a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> YikEs  
> That was horrible! sorry it's so bad, i'm just so tired today!
> 
> Please leave kudos and follow me on instagram @notstiles ! <3


End file.
